Bad, bad Kagome
by Mandyvdiaz
Summary: UA-Inuyasha fue vilmente engañado para aguantar a una joven descontrolada todo el fin de semana. Todo por deber favores. -¡Sango! ¡Parece una delincuente! – No es mi problema Inuyasha, ahora es toda tuya por el fin de semana.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad, bad Kagome**

Summary: Inuyasha fue vilmente engañado para aguantar a una joven descontrolada todo el fin de semana. Todo por deber favores. -¡Sango! ¡Parece una delincuente! – No es mi problema Inuyasha, ahora es toda tuya por el fin de semana.

OOO

_Título: Jueves._

Llegue 15 minutos antes de que se anunciara la llegada del vuelo.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de espera, haciendo nada. Solo a la espera del vuelo que traía mi encargo.

Y mi encargo tenía nombre y apellido. Kagome Higurashi.

Tenía esta cosa que se llamaba moral, que no entiendo para que sirva, pero la tengo y esa moral me impedía no cumplir o pagar las cosas que debo, más si es un favor que le debo a la esposa de mi mejor amigo, Sango.

_Quien no es precisamente un alma de caridad que dejaría pasar ese chance de usarme._

Encargarme de su prima menor el fin de semana porque ella tiene que ir a hacer _noseque_, a _nosedonde_ muy lejos y no puede llevarse a la chica consigo. Allí estaba yo en el momento preciso cuando buscaban al joven idiota preciso.

OOO

-¡Madre! ¿Cómo se supone que me encargue de Kagome si tengo una junta a 16 horas del país? –

Estaba en la oficina que compartimos a dejar los papeles que faltan por la firma de Sango, ella hablaba histérica por móvil dando vueltas por la oficina y yo, pues sentado en el escritorio jugando con los perolitos que tiene para decorarlo.

-¡sé que me comprometí primero con ella! Pero esto es una firma importante, requiere de mi presencia, y no crea que llevarla sea lo correcto… - siseo lo ultimo estrujándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

Cuando mire tras el objeto del escritorio de mi compañera todo el montón de papeles desordenados y encima uno de otros, fue como algo en mí que hizo _click_. Mientras Sango seguía vociferando por el teléfono, me pase para el otro lado de la mesa y empecé a ordenar todos los papeles correctamente.

**Odiaba el desorden.**

Todo lo referente a mi y lo que me rodea, tiene que ser limpio, organizado y meticulosamente medido.

Era como un tic nervioso, o algo compulsivo, simplemente no podía evitarlo, a diferencia de Sango o Miroku, que eran la tormenta del desastre, yo soy obsesivo con todo lo contrario a ellos.

_Un perfeccionista en automático._

Termine de ordenar los papeles, deje los firmados y sellados de un lado (lo que tenia buscando desde hace 2 semanas), al otro los que faltaban por sellar, y junto a esos los que faltan por revisión antes de ser aceptados para firma y sello.

Los 3, Miroku, Sango y yo abrimos hace 3 años una firma de abogados. Se hizo muy popular rápidamente porque todos nos graduamos con excelentes notas y además buenas recomendaciones de los profesores y compañeros luego de realizar las pasantías y ganamos grandes casos con implacable rapidez, criterio y acierto.

Sango giro hacia mi y grito al teléfono.

-¡¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Empiezo a parir un niñe… - la observe alterado por su mirada de demonio que de repente me miro como si hubiera descubierto la solución del hambre.

_Oh, no – _grito mi cerebro_- huye, ¡Ahora!_. Pero me quede estático y asustado, una carpeta se me había caído de la mano y los papeles se habían esparcido por el piso.

Sango colgó el teléfono y me miro inquisidoramente.

-Tú me debes un favor. - soltó como un criminal, conocía bien ese tono que estaba aplicando. Implacable y sin discusión alguna. – Cuando tome el caso de divorcio de Fujimoto Kikyō, porque no soportabas el insípido perfume de esa mujerzuela y además ella te acosaba y desordenaba tu corbata para seducirte. – Me apuntaba con su dedo y lo sacudió mientras recordaba, una gota de sudor fría me bajo por la nuca.

-Pero… - iba a replicar.

-Buscaras a mi prima Kagome al aeropuerto el jueves, y la cuidaras el fin de semana hasta el lunes en la mañana que se vaya de nuevo a Nueva York, me lo pagaras y estaremos a mano, Inuyasha. –sonrió complacida.

-Tengo planes – objete, mintiendo.

-Mentiroso, tú nunca tienes planes, eres la mata de lo aburrido. El vuelo 78975 llega a las 9:30 de la noche. Kagome Higurashi, grábate el nombre.

OOO

Entonces aquí estaba, aun con el traje de abogado en la sala de espera, pues, esperando.

Deberles favores a las mujeres es una situación peligrosa, más aún a Sango por lo visto. Cerré los ojos y los estruje cansado, tenia todo el día trabajando y luego tenia que venir a buscar a la primita de Sango, tenía que, de paso, dormir en mi apartamento porque mi compañera de trabajo se negó a dejarla sola un solo minuto y menos en su casa.

"_-Ella es una persona… especial – me dijo paciente. – Tenle algo de paciencia, y quizás aprendas cosas de ella."_

La última vez que vi a la prima de Sango, quizás fue en la boda de ella, cuando fue su dama de honor, teníamos unos 22 años. Mis amigos se casaron jóvenes. Pero llegando de nuevo al tema, sé que era la prima de Sango pero nunca me la presentaron ni estuve mucho tiempo con ella, así que prácticamente la desconozco.

Sin embargo, que Sango me haya dicho que es especial, me tenia preocupado, ¿que si es demasiado retraída o penosa? Yo ya soy retraído y callado, con una igual en casa… solo espero no perderla o algo antes del fin del lunes.

Por lo menos me tome el tiempo de hacer un itinerario para poder entretenerla, ya que no soy exactamente divertido. Sango lo dijo, soy aburrido.

Si, lo admito. Soy **bastante** aburrido.

El ser un hombre compulsivo organizado, me traía problemas de pareja, ni siquiera soportaba tener relaciones y dejar la ropa por allí tirada alrededor de mi cama.

¡No lo soportaría! ¡Estando allí! Terriblemente tirada, desorganizada, ¡desequilibrando la asimetría simétrica de mi habitación! _No, no, no._

Tengo muchos problemas, lo sé.

Es por ello que no tengo parejas muy estables y de larga duración, no soportan que sea tan organizado.

-_Vuelo desde Nueva York numero 78975, esta aterrizando y su salida es el Anclar 28._

Mire mi reloj, el vuelo llego 15 minutos tarde.

Con el anuncio de la vocera camine hasta el anclar que indico y puse el cartel con el nombre de la prima de Sango en mi pecho, revise que no estuviera al revés y lo deje visible de nuevo.

Mucha gente empezó a salir con sus maletas caminando y abrazando a otros, muchos saliendo solos y caminaban hasta los taxis o encuentros de otras personas.

…

Y mucha mas gente…

Y seguía saliendo gente.

Joder, esta nena ¿Qué?

Mierda… ¡¿y si se perdió?

Sango me iba a guindar… y no de mi cuello.

-¡Señorita! –Escuché - ¡No puede fumar aquí, tiene que hacerlo afuera!

Cuando gire, había un guardia regordete regañando a una chica en la puerta de salida, estaba de espaldas y no la vi bien, pero el guardia tenía la cara colorada.

Todos en el aeropuerto veían la escena. Estaba a un tramo de distancia pero era apreciable.

Divise a la chica apagando el cigarro… en la chaqueta del guardia.

-Lo siento, _señor autoridad_. – dijo. Su voz sonó desafiante y sin rastro de miedo.

Acto seguido giro y camino hacia la gente que estaba a las afueras del Angar.

Se me seco la garganta al verla.

En absoluto era una chica normal, camino pavoneando sus caderas en sus jeans blancos ajustados hacia, lo que parecía, yo.

Un largo cabello negro azulado le llegaba hasta casi las caderas, liso y ondulado en las puntas, enmarcaba una cara fina, con unas cejas tupidas pero estilizadas, no podía ver sus ojos por tenerlos ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros _Ray-Ban_, a pesar de ser de noche.

Envuelta en una chaqueta de cuero negro, abierta, con una camisa bastante ancha y por arriba del ombligo negra también, dejaba a la luz su vientre, plano y bien formado y donde se marcaban los huesos de sus caderas tenia un tatuaje de la silueta de una estrella de 5 puntas. Por debajo los jeans blancos y unas botas bastante grandes para ser de mujer, negras de militar. Agregando además, todas las pulseras y anillos que tenia puestos.

Cabía destacar que lo mas resaltante, eran sus labios. Pintados de un rojo sangre.

Llego hasta estar justo en frente de mí, pensé que me iba a disparar o quizás pegar un cigarro encendido en la frente pero solo se quedo allí, viéndome; creo yo.

Luego se quito los lentes y vi unos finos y amenazantes ojos de color chocolate, escondidos tras unas largas pestañas negras y decorados con maquillaje.

Me observo detenidamente desde los pies hasta los ojos.

_Por favor, que ella no sea…_

-Soy Kagome, tu Inuyasha.

_Joder…_

Sonreí a medias, supuestamente saludándola, pero no baje el cartel con la esperanza de que tras ella saliera otra Kagome y todo esto no haya sido más que una gran confusión. Incluso mire a todos lados tras ella.

Pero eso no paso. _Nunca_…

Kagome me miro con una ceja alzada, parecía querer devorarme.

_¿Qué clase de cosa malvada le había hecho yo a Sango?_

-Quiero una cerveza, y tú no te mueves por mis maletas. – coloco su peso en otra pierna y cruzo sus brazos.

-disculpa, ¿Qué? – repetí asombrado. Si tenía 20 años esta niña era mucho.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, coloco su mano derecha en mi mejilla con suavidad, sonrió con malicia y dijo.

-Quiero una cerveza, y busca mis maletas. _Taisho_. – mi apellido sonó amenazado en sus labios, y por alguna razón tentativo en el fondo, era una ultimátum.

De acuerdo, ya me sentía indignado, puede que esta muchacha –seguramente delincuente juvenil- sea terrorífica, pero era un jovenzuela al fin y al cabo, tampoco me iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

-Se supone que las coges adentro, ¿Dónde las has dejado? – cuestione en tono firme.

Ella sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta, pero maléfica.

-Las deje junto a la puerta, pesaban mucho y me aburría traerlas. Son las rojas con lunares negros. Búscalas. – ordeno.

Antes de poder hablar salió caminando a la salida sin prestarme atención o esperar una respuesta.

-¡Espera! – Grite - ¿Por qué debo buscarlas yo?

Se giro hacia mí, su respuesta fue rápida y venenosa.

-Porque voy a fumar.

Me quede estático, pero para no seguir con el juego, buscando ser más adulto que ella, me gire y busque las maletas. Antes ella se coloco los lentes de nuevo y camino hacia la salida.

Me apresure a tomarlas junto al policía o guardia que aun seguía con la cara arrugada de la amargura, luego corrí por la diablesa antes de que incendiara el aeropuerto. Gracias a Dios que no le dije cual era mi auto.

Sentía el creciente dolor de cabeza en mi cerebro.

Cuando salí a buscarla estaba parada cerca de la caminaría al estacionamiento, fumando un cigarro.

Iba a regañarla, pero me fije que el cigarro olía a menta.

-¿Cigarrillos de menta?-pregunté.

Kagome me observo de nuevo, como si fuera a asesinarme.

-Menthal Honeyrose. – dijo. – mis favoritos.

Esos son una vieja marca de cigarrillos, los únicos que el olor no me molestaba, pero es poca la gente que suele fumarlos. Agradecía que por lo menos no fuera a matarme con el fétido olor de los cigarros normales de tabaco.

Pero bajo ningún concepto dejaría que fumara dentro del apartamento, dejaría los muebles impregnados de ese olor, aun con la menta, sentías el olor a tabaco. ¡Eso no!

-No fumaras en el apartamento – _firme Inuyasha, firme._

Sonrió de medio lado, tiro la colilla del cigarro y la apago con el talón de la bota.

-No hay problema. – mintió.

De camino al apartamento, no es necesario agregar el silencio mortal que hacia, tenia bien presionado el volante del auto y miraba siempre al frente, pero por el espejo retrovisor no podía evitar verla a ella también. Se había quitado los lentes y la chaqueta cuando entramos, y ambos junto con su cartera los lanzo en el asiento trasero sin preocupación.

En el momento le dije que por favor los colocara adecuadamente, pero como resultado fui yo quien los acomodo al escuchar un "**No**" firmemente pronunciado.

Tampoco se coloco el cinturón aunque se lo pedí amablemente y tratando de no matarla, sin embargo, solo recibí la misma respuesta _amistosa_.

Parando en un semáforo pude distinguir como el tatuaje de la estrella, no era el único que tiene, también esta uno que dice "_kiss_" en su hombro izquierdo, unas letras árabes a lo largo del mismo brazo y en su mano, una llave antigua entre el índice y el pulgar. Además como estaba apoyando su cabeza en su puño de la mano derecha, vi que en la muñeca de esta a lo largo, tiene la silueta toda negra de una, lo que parece, metralleta.

¿Cuántos otros tatuajes tendría en el resto del cuerpo?

-¿Siempre manejas en silencio y mirando al copiloto? – me tense un poco por la pregunta, pero mire al frente de nuevo y arranque cuando el semáforo indicó.

-No escucho música mientras manejo por que eso distraería mi atención, y… veía tus tatuajes.

-_Umm_… - fue todo lo que respondió. – Vaya que eres aburrido. – su tono fue serio y monótono.

Pero luego note como sonrió divertida, parecía que hubiera visto algo gracioso.

-¿Qué? – pregunte.

Kagome giro y me observo detenidamente, de nuevo, me tense por lo fuerte se mirada, no es algo que pasas por encima, en realidad, son ojos penetrantes y que se te clavan en la nuca como 2 cuchillos.

-Es divertido notar como te intimido – dijo divertida y sonriendo.

No había visto bien su rostro hasta que, de nuevo en otro semáforo, gire a verla, tenía una sonrisa maléficamente cálida y divertida. Me iba a quejar pero ante eso, solo me quede callado.

¿Es eso posible? Combinar la maldad y la calidez en una sola cosa y lugar, ella parecía poder lograrlo. Incluso en su tono voz pude notarlo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto imitando mi voz. Con el ceño fruncido pero aun sonriendo.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa, para ser tan mala.

Enseguida sus labios se cerraron y me miro molesta.

-Y tú eres un aburrido estirado, -levanto su mentón y agrego. – pero eres guapo. – yo me sonroje un poco, por Dios. Una niñata me hacia sonrojar, ¿era adolescente o que? – arranca, esta en verde.

-Ah, si.

Seguimos la ruta en silencio de nuevo.

Por alguna razón presentía que este iba a ser un largo, muy largo fin de semana.

Kagome no parecía una chica común físicamente, mucho menos esperaba que internamente lo fuera, parecía que podía brincar a mi cuello y romperlo sin esfuerzo por esas miradas matadoras que lanzaba, pero a veces también parecía un poco, uuun poco ¿dulce? (Pero no es como si me fuera a hacer ilusiones con que tenga una conducta excelente.)

Toda su aura emanaba cantidades de cosas a las que yo no estaba habituado. Sexo, alcohol y quizás drogas. Kagome parecía todo, menos "vida tranquila"

-Ah, Dios. – estiro sus brazos y su columna, luego coloco sus pies el tablero de mi auto. - ¿Aun falta mucho?

Si no fuera por mi alta cantidad de cordura sobre mi carácter limpio compulsivo, le hubiera picado los pies.

-¿Podrías… bajar tus botas del tablero? – pedí con la voz dura. – se ensuciaran y lo rayaras.

Me miro y mas tarde bajo los píes.

Respire profundo, hasta que oí el sonido de un cierre. Cuando gire, se había solo quitado las botas y de nuevo coloco los pies sobre el tablero de madera.

Sentí una venita en mi frente crecer hasta ser visible.

Kagome sonrió complacida, a sabiendas de que esto me molestaba.

-Estoy usando medias de algodón, así que no _rayare o ensuciare_ nada. – se burlo, luego encendió el equipo de sonido y puso en un volumen alto la primera canción de _punk/indi/loquesea_ que encontró.

Sonrió de nuevo, miro al frente y empezó a mover los pies al ritmo de la música.

Apreté el volante y seguí el camino hasta casa, de nuevo me dije que este seria un muy largo fin de semana.

Llegamos al apartamento, estaba cansado y la verdad solo pensaba en quitarme el traje y subir directo a mi cama, terminando durmiendo en paz y tranquilidad.

Subiendo el ascensor, recordé las maletas de Kagome, que olvide por entrar en colapso al ver como caminaba en medias desde el estacionamiento hasta el ascensor sin molestarse en colocarse de nuevo los zapatos.

Dios mio, esta mujer… mocosa, chiquilla… _¡Era una cerda!_

Apreté el puente de mi nariz.

-Olvide tus maletas – dije.

Ella me observo con el rostro tranquilo, la mire y note algo de tensión en el. Quizás había pisado algo y le molestaba, por no usar zapatos.

-Puedo buscarlas mañana en la mañana. ¿En que piso vives?

-El decimo. –respondí.

-Esta bien.

Llegamos a mi piso en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y como si le hubiera picado algo brinco fuera de el rápidamente.

Estaba abriendo la puerta.

-En todo el camino, ni siquiera te has desabrochado la corbata, ¿no te molesta? - ¿Qué clase de preguntas hacia ella?

La gente normal pregunta, ¿vives solo? ¿Tienes mascota? Y cosas así, pero claro, la señorita Visita-maléfica no es nada normal.

-Me gusta mantenerme pulcro hasta que llego a casa. – respondí.

-Estirado. – soltó.

_Pequeña dem_…

Entramos a mi departamento, limpio, bien alumbrado, cómodo y ordenado.

Kagome entro primero, atravesándose y tiro sus botas en la entrada. La observe con el seño fruncido, pero pase mas atrás, me quite los zapatos en la entrada también y me puse las pantuflas, agarre el otro par para visitas y le grite desde la entrada.

-Oye, Kagome, ven aquí y ponte las pantuflas, con las medias podrías rayar la madera. – supuse que no me tomaría en cuenta, así que camine a buscarla.

Atravesé la entrada hasta la sala, donde vi las medias –ahora negras- en el piso. La venita en mi frente creció aun mas, los tome con mi pañuelo y las tire en la papelera de la cocina. No me arriesgaría.

-¿Kagome? – llamé.

Camine por el pasillo y vi ropa tirada hasta el cuarto de invitados.

La ropa que ella debería estar usando.

_¡¿Pero que…?_

Abrí la puerta para llamarla y la encontré parada junto a la cama… en ropa interior.

Me quede estático en la puerta. Kagome tiene alrededor de 20 años y posee el cuerpo de una mujer de 26 por lo menos, caderas prominentes con buen trasero, una cintura pequeña, piernas largas y bien torneadas, además de un busto generoso.

Por no agregar los otros tatuajes que ví.

Me sonroje como si tuviera 15 años y me tape los ojos.

-Joder, ¡Kagome! – regañe.

-¿Qué? – dijo tranquila.

-¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?

-No lo estoy, estoy en ropa interior, bastante linda, ¿no? Es de Victoria's Secret.

-Pero...

La escuche suspirar, luego el sonido de las sabanas y el colchón hundiéndose.

-Voy a dormir, ¿te importa?

Indignado, cerré la puerta de un portazo y destape mis ojos. ¿Era necesario eso para dormir?

La migraña creciente en mi cabeza no me dejaría dormir, no importaba cuando me drogara para ayudarlo. Pase mis manos por mi cara, agotado. Camine a mi habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo tratando de olvidar cierta lencería atigrada.

Me quite el traje y lo guinde con el resto. Me coloque un pijama de mono y camisa. Luego me acosté en la cama he intente dormir y no pensar en el horrible día de mañana.

Ahora entendía lo que Sango quería decir con, "_especial_".

OOO

Hola a todos y todas!

Sé que les debo el capitulo de Veneno, y se preguntaron ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Esto es un mini fic de 4 capítulos, cada uno por los días que Inuyasha pasara con Kagome. ;)

Esta es otra de mis versiones de Kagome, ahora, una chica verdaderamente mala. Se me ocurrió tras un sueño xD

Y tranquilos prometo publicar Veneno pronto, el capitulo esta en redacción, faltan detalles. Mientras tanto les pido que se entretengan con este, espero les guste y espero comentarios. C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.**

_Título: Viernes_

El flash de una cámara y el peso en mi pecho fue lo primero que me despertó.

-¿Qué... – susurre.

-Buenos días dormilón. – abrí los ojos y Kagome estaba sentado en mi estomago con las piernas hacia los lados y una cámara de fotos instantánea.

Perdido, somnoliento y lento como estaba, abrí los ojos asustado por la luz parpadeante.

Usaba solo una camisa, mía por cierto. De las que uso para trabajar con los trajes, además los que busque de la tintorería hace 2 días.

-Kagome… - gruñí, ella sonrió complacida. - ¿Qué haces? – refiriéndome a que estaba encima de mi, con una cámara y mi ropa puesta.

-Quería una foto de mi niñero dormido, para demostrar que responsable es. – de nuevo una sonrisa malévola adorno su rostro.

-Levántate, por favor. – pedí con la voz dura.

_La jovencita_, se bajo de mi y de la cama, camino hacia la puerta del cuarto y se perdió por el pasillo.

En el proceso, no pude evitar notar como le quedaba mi camisa. Demasiado bien para ser una menor de edad, demasiado bien para que yo piense en eso. No fue mi despertar mas agradable, pero mirarla demasiado si lo parecía, y… _Demonios, Inuyasha, ¡es una menor, no debes!_

Sacudí mi cerebro, quitando los pensamientos que no debía, además de esperando que el sonrojo de adolescente desapareciera. La observe tanto que puse ver el tatuaje que tenia el muslo.

_Inuyasha, pervertido._

Gire la cabeza y vi mi closet abierto, note la ropa que había traído de la lavandería tirado sin nada de delicadeza en la silla.

La venita de mi frente despertó.

Joder, entró a mi habitación, tomado mi ropa (que estaba establecida ya para la semana que viene) y de paso tomado una de mis camisas.

_Bueno, quizás no fue por sus maletas_. Pero esa no era la manera.

Obstinado, me levante de la cama y vi mi reloj de pulsera.

-¡Joder! – eran ya las 11:45 de la mañana. ¿Qué le paso a mi despertador?

La respuesta vino rápidamente a mi cerebro… _Kagome_.

De acuerdo, en mi itinerario las actividades de la mañana como ir a la feria de antigüedades de aquí cerca, ya no estaban en el plan, pero aun quedaban las actividades de la tarde, aunque simplemente prefiriera meter a Kagome en una maleta y mandarla muy lejos.

Pase mis dedos por el puente de mi nariz y luego camine al baño para asearme.

Cuando salí de la ducha, mi móvil sonó y vi que era Sango. Atendí muy rápidamente.

-Debes estar contenta… - escupí –. En tu muy tranquilo fin de semana, mientras yo aguanto a tu prima, _La Diablesa_. – susurre cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Inuyasha, buenas tardes a ti también. Veo que ya la conociste.

-¿En que me metiste? ¡Tu prima parece una delincuente! – siseé.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- me devolvió - Pero no es mi problema Inuyasha, es _toooda_ tuya el fin de semana.

-Pe…

-Pero nada, eso te pasa por deberme favores, te advertí que algún día me lo cobraría, esa mujer fue insufrible.

De una vez, colgué el teléfono, sabiendo que esto no nos llevaría a ningún lado. Lo tire sobre la cama, abrí la puerta y camine por el pasillo hacia la cocina para hacerme un café.

Desde mi puerta note como Kagome descubrió mi equipo de sonido y coloco seguramente algún cd que haya traído, no tengo que recalcar el hecho de que no era música clásica exactamente.

Pase por frente al librero del pasillo y por el rabillo del ojo, note algo distinto. Retrocedí mis pasos. Mis libros estaban por tamaño, alfabéticamente y por contenido organizados. Los de derecho por aquí, los de lectura por acá, y así sucesivamente.

¡Pero ya **no**!

Ahora… ahora estaban todos revueltos, incluso había unos encima de otros, ¡no estaban organizados! _Agh, mierda._

_La mataría._

La mataría, la colocaría en una de sus maletas, con sus putos cigarros y la mandaría a donde quiera que estuviera Sango.

_Tranquilo Inuyasha, bien sabes el cargo por asesinato y mas si es una meno. Además no tienes el plan bien armado, tendrías que buscar guantes para las huellas, unas botas nuevas, bolsas de plástico, etc. Eso querría decir tiempo a solas en tu apartamento para que haga mas desastre._

_Respira mi amigo, respira._

A pesar de ver de nuevo el librero, no organizados como yo los había dejado, respire profundo y masajee mis sienes unos 3 minutos. Me mentalice y camine hacia la cocina.

-Kagome… - mi voz salió seca y bastante carente de tranquilidad. - ¿Qué hiciste con mis libros?

En frente de la cocina, estaba la sala y mi estimada visitante, tirada a lo largo del sofá negro, desordenando los cojines rojos o aplastándolos con su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba en uno de los posa brazos y a lo largo su cuerpo, la camisa a penas y tapaba un poco las debajo de su zona intima, por tanto sus piernas, que adivinaran, con uno que otro tatuaje, ocupaban el resto del sofá, estiradas y perfectamente visibles y seducibles.

En un caso normal, siendo una mujer normal, con las que alguna vez salí, ya la hubiera corrido de mi casa por desordenar los cojines del sofá o haberlos arrugado como justo ahora ella estaba haciendo. Pero me quede estático viéndola detenidamente, me sonroje, de nuevo y se me seco la garganta al notar mi hormonas revolotear.

Por Dios, no tengo ni 15, ni 18, ni 20, pase la pubertad hace mucho, soy un hombre perfectamente adulto y que se controla. Tengo 26 años.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños.

-Estaba viendo que tenías para leer, pero solo hay libros de abogados y novelas de misterio. – contesto sin verme, revisando las fotos de la cámara instantánea.

Camine hacia ella y palmee sus piernas.

-Siéntate bien, así no se sientan las señoritas en casas ajenas. – parecía un viejo, pero era por mi salud mental. – Y arrugas los cojines.

Kagome me miro con los ojos atravesándome como si acabara de decir una enorme estupidez, alzo una ceja y se empezó a reír.

A reír y mucho.

-¡señorita! – se quejó entre risas. - ¡pensé que era broma, pero lo dices en serio!

-¡¿Qué tienes de malo? ¡Lo eres, si tienes 20 años es mucho!

Se enderezo en el sofá y se sentó con las rodillas pegadas pero los tobillos bastante separados. Se limpio las lágrimas por la risa.

Más que molestarme, su risa sonaba muy bonito, melódica y alegre, sincera. Casi contagiosa.

-Ay, Inuyasha. Yo soy todo menos señorita. – seguro. – Y para que sepas, tengo 19.

Ella se levanto y camino a la cocina, yo me quede viéndola. Tratando de evitar lo que me acaba de decir, había confesado abiertamente, que no es… bueno, _inocente_. Me sonroje de nuevo.

Vi en el piso un montón de cd's que supuse son de ella y junto a la mesilla, mi despertador.

Allí estaba la razón de que no me levantara temprano.

-¿Robaste mi despertador? – la acusé.

-Empezó a sonar cuando estaba buscando una camisa, así que lo apagué y me lo trajé.

-¿tus maletas? Pensé que las buscarías.

-Y lo hice, están en mi habitación. – asomó su cara por el marco de la puerta de la cocina y me sonrió divertida.

-¡¿Entonces por qué tomaste mi ropa? – camine a la cocina para mirarla enojado.

_¿Era necesario? ¡Ya tenia su ropa!_

-Porque quise. – contesto con veneno.

Cuando entre a la cocina, como era de esperar, estaba toda sucia y montón de trastos en el fregadero.

La venita de mi frente, vibro.

-¡Kagome! ¡Limpia la cocina! – no me tome la molestia en decir, "por favor" simplemente lo ordené. Estaba enojado, iba a escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

Ella no me observó, abrió la nevera y saco una cerveza, la destapó y me miró con los ojos serios.

- Soy visita. ¿No? – contesto tranquila y tomó otro sorbo de la botella.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –momento. - ¿de donde has sacado cerveza?

-tome la camisa y cuando baje por mis maletas compré cerveza.

_¡El colmo!_

Camine hacia Kagome teniendo como objetivo quitarle la cerveza pero me resbale con la espuma que salió de la botella.

-¡ahh!

Caí sobre mi compañera, por suerte antes de poder aplastarla coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

Lo próximo que escuché fue la botella de cerveza romperse, por suerte lejos de nosotros, pero el olor a la bebida junto con el líquido llego hasta nosotros, mojando mis manos y de seguro a Kagome.

La típica escena de un acoso accidental. Veía mi juicio de abuso a menores _muy_, _muy_ cerca.

Abrí los ojos. Claro que lo primero que vi fueron dos fuertes orbes chocolate observándome con una expresión dura.

-Joder – susurre. - ¿estas bien?

Kagome me miro duramente pero luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Mi cabello tenía mucho sin oler a cerveza. – su sonrisa fue picara y por un momento me pareció notar unos dedos finos subiendo por debajo de mi camiseta, me tensé.

Sorprendido es poco al notar que no fue un presentimiento. Eran de hecho, los dedos finos de Kagome y su sonrisa picara no fue mi única pista.

Inmediatamente me quite de encima de ella y me senté en el piso.

_No, no es correcto, ella es una menos de edad. Yo soy adulto y mi ideal de vida no es estar en prisión. _

Kagome se levantó del piso, con el cabello goteando cerveza, la camisa también se había mojado. No era sorpresa poder ver a través de ella la misma lencería de anoche, pero decidí no fijarme en eso de nuevo. Viré la mirada.

-No hagas eso de nuevo. – ordené, firme.

-¿el que? – su voz parecía inocente, pero ambos sabíamos a que me refería. La mire desafiante. Me observo un momento y luego sonrió divertida. –Si que eres entretenido, Taisho.

Me levanté del piso sin querer fijarme demasiado en el tema, ofrecí mi mano pero Kagome se levanto sola.

* * *

><p>A las 4:27 p.m. logré que Kagome saliera del apartamento para ir a uno de los museos que tenía planeado enseñarle ese día. Cuando pensaba que era uno chica buena y todo eso.<p>

Cuando salió de la habitación con una camisa de rombos de colores, shorts de yean, unas medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos y sus botas de militar; recordé que ella no era nada normal o tímida.

- No apagues ningún cigarro en la chaqueta de nadie. –le advertí al entrar al museo.

Kag me miro y sonrió.

-Yes, ser. – se burló.

No basta decir, que fue un desastre.

En lo mínimo de segundo que me distraje, se me perdió. Y cuando llamé a su móvil, estaba en un bar a la siguiente cuadra del museo. Eso fue suficiente para matar mi paciencia y devolverme al apartamento con ella amarrada a mi hombro.

OOO

Este capítulo no tuvo mucho en especial, pero el Sábado. Sera interesante xD.

Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por mi tardanza, estoy trabajando y el horario es insufrible. X_x ni siquiera he podido terminar Veneno.

Alguno habrá visto la buenas- nuevas, y es que soy "un caso" en el foro Malos Fics y sus Autores. Si, si, por esta historia me han colocado la fama. Más que enojarme la situación, me da risa.

No con intenciones de ofender a nadie, mucho menos a las chicas q dirigen el foro, que con todo el valor del mundo se afrontan con su florida y buena vibra a nosotros los malos autores a corregirnos y ayudarnos.

Solo tengo que decirles: gracias por la publicidad gratuita.

Me sacaron muchas sonrisas cuando leí las correcciones que ustedes me hicieron. Se tomaron ese valioso tiempo en mí y no puedo más que sentirme halagada de que tomen un espacio de su vida y dedicarlo en un caso tan perdido como yo, debió tomarles un montón de molestias. Sobre todo pq no ganan absolutamente nada con esto, ni siquiera el derecho de borrar o cerrar mi fic. :c

Me enseñaron cosas como que toda la vida he escrito mal: Ispano, agreCiva o compenZar. Además de enseñarme que mis gustos de ropa y vestimenta son de una zorra.

Muy mal de mí.

Les pido me tengan paciencia ya que, no tengo tanta experiencia como los demás y no tengo un guía que me diga como funciona todo. Soy algo lenta para ese tipo de cosas.

Pensé, además que esta página se llamaba "fanfiction . com" no, "sigue el manga con tu narrativa . com " creo que me equivoque de página ¿entonces? Digo, pensé que si es para fans, pues, lo escriben los fans a su manera. Además de que pensé, equivocada por supuesto, que era algo por diversión, ya que nadie ganaba nada aquí.

Todas las criticas que se me hicieron las leí detenidamente, es más invite a una amiga a que las leyera conmigo. Oh, como nos divertimos. Hubo unas que no sabía eran cosa de obligación, como lo del _Declaimer_ y todo eso, gracias por anunciarlo, pero las otras ya las olvide. :c

Tengo mala memoria o no se si es por los cambios ortográficos que ustedes hacen que sigo algo enredada, y como yo suelo escribir con muchos, muchos coloquialismos de mi país /: creo que me confundo más rápido, pero a la final les puedo decir que me quedaron, umm, unas 2 cositas de todo eso. No creo que lo demás sea demasiado relevante entonces, ¿no es así? ;D

Gracias por su tiempo, consideración, amor, y demás.

Se nota que tienen vidas muy ocupadas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.**

_Título: Sábado._

Me levanté temprano esta vez asegurándome de que no hubiera ausencia de mi despertador. Preparé panqueques instantáneas e hice un poco de café con leche para mi invitada y para mí.

Serví los panqueques en un plato mediano, los unte con mantequilla y maple; luego las serví en el bar de la cocina sobre un mantel de tela con sus cubiertos a la derecha – el cuchillo con el filo hacia la derecha y el tenedor al lado con las puntas hacia abajo – del lado izquierdo la tasa de café con leche. Cómo Kagome no se había levantado deje sus panqueques en el microondas pero deje el otro lado del bar preparado para que se sirviera.

Normalmente esperaría por mi visita para comer, no importaría la hora, es lo correcto. Sin embargo, con el mal rato que me hizo pasar la jovencita anoche lo que menos me daban ganas era de ser educado.

En la vida yo había entrado en un bar de inframundo como el de anoche y justo me toco uno por culpa de la diablesa de la que Sango me dejo encargado.

Muy cómodamente, me senté en la silla y empecé a comer mi desayuno. Tomando café cada cuatro mordiscos de panqueques para quedarme con un poco al final; cortaba cada pedazo en forma de perfectos triángulos en el orden de las manecillas del reloj para no hacer un desastre en el plato, ó fuera de este.

En el umbral de la cocina la figura menuda de Kagome hizo que pegare un respingo interno del susto –porque ni loco lo hacia notar- pues no me di cuenta en que momento apareció ella.

-¡Boo! – sonrió divertida con la cabeza recostada del marco de la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño y seguí comiendo.

-Buenos días. – dije.

-Que amargado. – paso de largo frente a mi con, por fin, un pijama decente, un mono largo de color azul y con estampado de cebra y bueno, una camiseta con el cuello cortado que dejaba su hombro tatuado al descubierto.

Caminó directo a la cafetera a pesar de que había una hoya pequeña de café con leche en la estufa. Tomó una taza y se sirvió el café negro, una bebida que no debería hacerle bien.

-Hay café con leche allí, no tienes que tomar café negro.

-Me gusta negro. – su respuesta sonó casta y _simpática_. Como siempre.

Seguí comiendo mi desayuno cuidando de que ella no destruyera la cocina al mínimo que me descuidara.

-Oye, - llamó. - ¿Qué clase de anfitrión tan mal educado eres?

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, no me hiciste panqueques. – No sé que me sorprendió mas, si el descaro o lo increíblemente adorable que se veía haciendo un puchero. – Se que no te caigo bien, pero yo como.

-No tienes por qué hacerme sentir mal, si te hice panqueques.

-¿Ah, si? – alzo una de sus cejas, parecía realmente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no debería? Eres mi invitada.

-Por que le debías un favor a Sango y conmigo lo estas saldando.

La miré atónito, no sabía que ella estaba al corriente. Suponiendo que ante mi cara de sorpresa, a partir de allí, esa mañana se soltaron un montón de cosas que no esperaba que se desarrollaran.

Al principio rio divertida pero con el sarcasmo surcándole los ojos y los labios.

-¿Creíste que no sabia? Vamos, niñero, no soy tonta.

Baje el tenedor y lo deje reposar al lado de mi plato. Kagome seguía sosteniendo la tasa de café con sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho y me miraba con los ojos tristes, los que no le vi en todo el fin de semana.

-No deberías saberlo, no debe sentirse bien que creas que me ocupo de ti por deber un favor.

-Estoy más que acostumbrada. - ¿a que venia eso de acostumbrada? – Sango fue muy clara cuando me explico que le debías un favor por un tal caso de Kikyō. – Sus ojos chocolate, agresivos desde que la vi, de repente se apagaron y ya no me veía fijamente.

-¿Cómo que mas que acostumbrada? ¿Sango te manda de aquí para allá?

-No, mas bien mi familia me manda de aquí para allá. – sonrió con amargura y tomo café de nuevo. – Pero no es algo de lo que deba hablarle a mi niñero.

-Kagome… - susurré. No se me ocurrió nada que decir más que una estupidez. - ¿Aun quieres los panqueques?

Como si le hubieran pasado un suiche, coloco esa mirada frívola y retadora de nuevo. Me miro con los ojos llenos de sequedad. El ambiente se había vuelto cortante desde que ella dijo la primera frase que me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas.

-Nah, deben saber a demonio si las hizo un hombre.

-¡¿Cómo que…? – tiro la tasa de café sin terminar en el lavado y salió de la cocina.

No quise seguirla ni nada, me quede sentado en el taburete frente a mi desayuno sin terminar.

Al cabo de dos minutos Kagome regreso a la cocina y me quito el plato a medio comer con la tasa y salió pirada a su cuarto sin antes mirarme y sonreírme divertida.

-Olvídalo, si quiero panqueques hechos por un hombre.

-Diablesa… - siseé al aire.

Un poco después de que se me pasara la rabieta de perder MI desayuno, medite un poco las palabras de Kagome.

No era solo un fin de semana que ella iba a pasar con Sango, era un fin de semana de correccional. En el que la buena abogada de la familia dialogaría con su prima para que dejara de ser una loca rebelde y en pocas palabras, le lavara el cerebro.

Lo cual me parecía bastante estúpido.

Si bien yo no aceptaba ese tipo de conducta: tatuajes, beber y andar de bares en bares de mala muerte. No creo que tampoco sea la manera a su edad tratar de corregirla y menos, si es verdad lo que dice, rebotarla de casa en casa. Y ahora, en la casa de un extraño.

Creo que lo que Kagome le faltaba, no eran agallas ni nada, era apoyo. _Apoyo familiar_.

OOO

Mas tarde salimos a un restaurant a comer. Decidí que tomar un aire diferente pero que no fuera el suficientemente arriesgado para que Kagome se me perdiera seria lo mejor.

Había pensado en un restaurant cálido, cómodo y algo elegante que estaba en la ciudad, de comida Árabe. Luego resulto que Kagome salió con unos _yeans_ negros y rotos por todos lados, unas botas negras sin tacón hasta por arriba de las rodillas y una camisa de cuadros morados y blancos abierta hasta el principio de sus senos.

Consideré que mejor sería otro sitio. Así que solo la lleve a un restaurant familiar.

El caminó por el auto fue en silencio e bastante incomodo. Kagome había soltado algo en la mañana que de repente fue sin intención o quizás no.

El único sonido que se emitía era el de la radio encendida a una música muy escandalosa pero baja y a mi co-piloto, exhalando el aire del cigarrillo de menta.

Una vez en la mesa del restaurant ordenamos comida y trate de sacar temas a bordo.

-¿A dónde quisieras ir hoy? – abrió la boca pero la interrumpí antes. – Que no incluya alcohol, drogas, música estrepitosa, mujeres o hombres en ligueros y ese tipo de cosas indecentes.

Cerró sus boca, apoyo su cabeza en su mano sobre la mesa y frunció su boca.

-Entonces vamos a misa. ¿Nunca has pensado que eres demasiado estirado?

-Si, pero soy muy feliz así.

-¿De verdad? A mi me parece que solitario seria la palabra mas adecuada.

-Tu lo llamas solitario, yo tranquilidad.

-No, yo lo llamo aburrido. – tomé un sorbo de mi agua en ese momento tratando de aminorar el malestar de sus palabras. - ¿Eres muy malo en la cama?-

Escupí el agua de ipso facto.

-¡¿Qué?

-Solo pregunto, digo, eres guapo, tienes dinero, auto, no eres gay o bisexual, no sufres de enfermedades raras, excepto por tu cerebro y tu capacidad compulsiva de ordenarlo todo.

Entonces ella sabía todo desde un principio. La venita de mi frente hizo acto de presencia.

-A las mujeres no le gustan los hombres tan organizados.- dije.

-¿Por eso te dejo Kikyō? Creo que así se llamaba…

Se me callo el alma a los pies. Se me tensaron todos los músculos.

-¿Tu como sabes de ella? – sin querer o queriendo, mi tono fue agresivo.

-Google y las conversaciones indiscretas de Sango a su mamá ayudan mucho. – sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza por lo de esta mañana?

Su sonrisa se ensancho y de repente tomo una servilleta y empezó a extenderla y doblarla.

-Algo así. Digamos que es un intercambio.

Esta mujer estaba loca. En términos psicológicos, no solo por haber nacido mujer.

De repente su semblante fue serio pero siguió jugando con la servilleta.

-Lo que dije esta mañana, no debió salir de mi boca. Normalmente lo no diría nada de eso, ni un atisbo, ni una pisca, ni sinónimos o algo parecido. – Me miro a los ojos desafiantes. – Las cosas son así, ya lo dije y tu debes tener una suposición en tu mente, que es lo mas natural. Es acertada de hecho.

Estaba hablando mas que en todo lo que iba de fin de semana y me encontraba entre anonadado y confundido. Pero la escuchaba atentamente.

-No tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres… - empecé.

-En algún momento saldría. No se porque, pero contigo me siento… tranquila. Puede que sea porque disfruto de molestarte.

Mi ceño se arrugo.

-¡keh! – solté. Kagome sonrió a sus anchas y continuo.

-Yo se la verdadera razón de porque le debes ese favor a Sango, se por qué vives solo ahora y no casado y sé que te gusto además. – Esto era el colmo.

Me sonroje como idiota porque en lugar de sentirme avergonzado solo me sentía descubierto, como si me hubieran pillado robando las galletas que no debía. Sin palabras además porque me parecía que esta niña hablaba muy deprisa para mi gusto.

Lanzaba las directas como si fueran cachetadas derechas y firmes. No estaba jugando, estaba disfrutando de torturarme. El calor de la vergüenza me subió por la nuca y se me sembró en la cara.

La mesonera nos trajo las dos hamburguesas que habíamos pedido, junto con otras dos coca-colas mientras aun sopesaba el shock.

-¡papas! – canturreó Kagome divertida.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué sabes Kagome?

Kagome llevo una papa a sus labios y de manera bastante sensual la comió y la lamio, sabiendo las reacciones que puede causar en un hombre.

-Bastante. – susurró en un tono ronco.

Luego, divertida por joderme la vida sonrió a carcajadas y termino de comer la papita como si nada.

-Kikyō, fue tu ex. Se iban a casar pero todo salió mal. Y _blah_, _blah_, _blah_… el culebrón de novela. No tengo porque contarte mas, debes saber que yo sé todo y listo.

De repente había perdido el apetito. Kagome sabia que la verdadera razón por la que yo no había atendido el caso de esa mujer es porque si tenía el mismo nombre que mi exnovia pero no, no se parecían en nada. Mientras que el caso de Fujimoto era… grotesco. La Kikyou Miko, con la que estuve comprometido no podía más que distar de Diosa.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – pregunté.

-A que, si tu no tocas la conversación de esta mañana, yo no lo haré.

Kagome siguió comiendo en tranquilidad sin decir nada al igual que yo. Poco o nada es el interés que ella demostraba por mi vida. _No es una china normal_, me repetí. Es por ello que estaba pidiendo a su manera, que yo sabia de su vida y ella de la mía y ninguno tenia porque comentar nada al respecto, no nos correspondía, no debíamos hacerlo ni siquiera por educación.

Me daba cuanta a cada hora o día que pasaba con ella, que mi visita era totalmente desinteresada a las opiniones de los demás. Decía las cosas y punto, pero por lo visto no se inmiscuía en la vida de otros y parecía esperar la misma reacción del resto. También parecía que no era así.

No sabía pensar si Kag, es demasiado adulta o demasiado desligada del resto. Su actitud de rebelde bien podría solo ser una fachada para decir que quería que se alejaran de ella y que no se entrometieran u opinaran en su vida, pero quien podría evitarlo considerando, para cualquier adulto, tener veinte años es seguir siendo un niño.

-Ya sé que quiero hacer esta noche.

-¿Si iremos a Misa? – pregunté sarcástico.

La joven arrugo sus labios de nuevo, y yo me reí por lo gracioso que se veía su rostro. Menos seria más divertida. Parecía que nos estábamos relajando un poco.

-No, iremos a un bar. Momento, déjame hablar. –Cerré mi boca – Yo salía venir cuando tenia quince, es un café-bar, como una disco, pero solo te sientes a escuchar música, conversar y demás.

Arrugue mis ojos, no confiaba en ella.

Kag, alzo una de sus cejas y hablo nuevamente.

-Prometo que nada malo pasara. Palabra de exploradora. – mintió con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lo medite un momento. Sonaba relativamente, _normal_.

Pero con Kag, no sabias que esperar.

-Esta bien. – balbuceé inseguro.

Mi visita, sonrió satisfecha y sentía en mis venas que esto acabaría mal, pero muy mal. Después de todo, Kagome parecía siempre tener malas intenciones.

OOO

Por ahora lo dejamos así. :)

Mis chicos feliz Semana Santa a quienes lo celebren y a los que no, solo feliz día.

Hablando del capitulo, este capitulo es algo aburrido, sorpresivo, pero creo q es algo necesario (¿?) Que se conozcan, o conozcan los límites entre ellos. El siguiente será mas interesante, menos charla mas acción XD.

Hablando de Acción, ya habrán leído los que saben y los que no lo de que soy un caso en "_Malos Fics y sus Malos Autores_". Algunos pensaran que mi ausencia se debe a ello, y la verdad es que no, no me deprimí ni me resigne a escribir por ese Foro xD, es solo y llanamente por mis estudios y trabajo. En el capitulo anterior publique un comentario diciendo un montón de cosas, sinceramente burlándome de la situación, ellas volvieron a responderme, leí los comentarios y ya.

No volveré a hablar de eso, pero si zanjaré el caso aquí.

Quien quiere leer mi fic, con sus errores de acentos, gramaticales y ortográficos es libre de hacerlo, los que no quieran, no lo hagan. Así de simple funciona el sistema.

Yo trato en la medida de lo posible y lo que aprendo, de corregirlos y mejorar.

Escribo fics por neta diversión, esto no es para recibir nada a cambio, así que no veo el problema de hacerlo como lo hago. Además la re-creación de los personajes a manera de OCC no es porque no respete la serie original, pq' la amo, es pq esta es mi manera de relatar con la cara de los protagonistas situaciones distintas y entretenidas para los fans abiertos a la variedad. Quien no lo este, no tiene que sentirse ofendido pq' nadie lo obliga a leer esto.

Me supongo que para eso esta FanFiction, para la diversión del Fan y si al autor le ofendiera directamente Fanfiction no permitirá la publicación de estos fics, como escritores del calibre de _Anne Rice_ lo hacen.

Si en algo estoy de acuerdo es en que allán personas preocupadas por fomentar la buena escritura, redacción y ortografía, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la manera tan despectiva y subjetiva con la que realizan sus criticas, no me parece que sea la manera correcta. No lo digo por mi, lo digo por muchos otros escritores que se desaniman ante la manera en como destruyen su historia sin ni siquiera estudiarlo bien. No se puede criticar el hilo de la historia solo habiendo leído el primero capitulo, no pueden predecir como será el desenlace.

¿Qué dirían si al terminar esta historia el final se resumiría en que esto es solo un sueño loco y bizarro de un Inuyasha originario de la época feudal o algo por el estilo?

En mi país hay un dicho que dice, "Irse con el rabo entre las patas."

Luego de esto no tengo mas nada que decir, solo que espero sus comentarios y que ustedes rulean por leer xD. :)

Se ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, la historia es mía.**

OOO

Yo sé que me tarde, pero resulta que pensé que había subido el capítulo y no fue así. Mátenme por mis delirios.

OOO

_Título: Domingo_

* * *

><p>Mi cabeza… Mi pobre cerebro, mi cuerpo…<p>

Dios, era tan patético, estaba retorciéndome en mi cama por la resaca de anoche. La música, el estruendo, gente bailando y otras cosas por todo el lugar. Me había engañado a mí mismo pensando que Kagome tendría algo de compasión de mí. Debí seguir mi instinto y arrastrarnos a ambos a casa.

—Los panqueques están en la cocina. –

Cuando desperté y sentí mi horrible malestar, se puso mucho peor al notar el menudo cuerpo que hablaba desde el marco de la puerta con solo una camisa de la banda, "Kiss" puesta y unos shorts que tenían más pinta de ropa interior que de shorts.

Su risilla resonó taladrándome el cerebro.

—Primera resaca, ¿eh?

—Calla. – escupí levantándome lentamente.

Camine por el pasillo mientras ella venía atrás de mí. Que sensación tan horrible, hasta la maldita luz que entraba por las ventanas me molestaba, era como tener un taladro en el cerebro, sentía el cuerpo pesado y de seguro olía horrible; a pesar de que me había bañado un par de veces aun el olor a ron me salía por los poros. Tuve que tirar la ropa que usé anoche, apestaba a ron y cigarro.

Todo por culpa de este demonio.

—Tu vida universitaria debió ser horrible si nunca experimentaste una fiesta como anoche.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso parecía un burdel, no entiendo tu interés por frecuentar esos lugares.

—Oh, viejo, admite que te divertiste. Yo lo hice, además un festival de Tatto informal como ese no se da todos los días.

Festival de Tatto… _¡Burdel de Tatto!_

Había parado a un antro de mala muerte donde el dueño era amigo de Kagome (lo sé porque nos dejó pasar y salió a saludarla). Un fulano de nombre Kouga, que no hizo más que manosearla toda la noche y por mucho que intente, mis ideas de separación no valieron de nada sino hasta que me anime a beber con Kagome para llamar su atención. Pensé en un principio que fue buena idea, hasta que muy tarde me di cuenta que entre copa y copa ella me estaba emborrachando.

Tenía recuerdos y flashbacks cortos de lo que paso, una que otra imagen de una pista, bailando y restregándose unos contra otros, licor, gente tatuando por aquí y por allá, mujeres y hombres yendo y viniendo en ropa interior y con partes plastificadas del cuerpo. La nube de humo sobre todo ocupaba la mitad del espacio, y por la rapidez de mis mareos supe que no solo era cigarro, fumaron otras cosas.

Cuando entre a la cocina, mi dolor de cabeza fue aun peor al ver el desastre, todo estaba sucio y desordenado, solo en el bar de la cocina había un plato con unos panqueques que lucían agradables.

Kagome camino frente a mí y se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

—¿No puedes usar las sillas?

—Me siento más cómoda aquí. - respondió sonriente.

Yo entrecerre los ojos.

No tenía fuerzas para discutir, así que me senté dándole la espalda y empecé a comer, por lo menos estaban ricos.

—¿No recuerdas mucho de anoche? –preguntó.

—No demasiado.

Su risilla inundó la cocina. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, ella tenía una risa bonita. Si lo pensaba bien, de hecho Kagome no era fea, era una chica hermosa, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y una sonrisa junto con unos ojos encantadores. Lo había notado desde que la vi y quizás no quise admitirlo. Tenía todos los dotes que mujeres mayores deseaban y una singular personalidad que podría ser más envidiada que su cuerpo, es valiente y feroz.

Era bella sí, pero era un demonio. Soy totalmente sincero al respecto, no lo negaría ya.

—Es una lástima. – giré a ver su rostro. – Porque fuiste el alma de la noche una vez que te emocionaste con las bebidas.

—¿Qué hice? – pregunte con miedo.

—Bailaste mucho, fumaste un poco y…

—¡¿Fume?! – casi grité.

—Solo una probada, pero te ahogaste enseguida. – se empezó a reír al recordarlo mientras yo miraba de nuevo mi plato y continuaba comiendo los particularmente muy buenos panqueques de Kagome. – Pero fue divertido, quizás si te soltarasmáss así, no serías solterón.

—Me gusta mi estilo de vida, gracias.

Seguí comiendo los panqueques y al terminar trate de organizar un poco la cocina, pero entre tanto desastre era imposible, todo mientras Kagome me miraba aun sentada en ella. Por si no fuera poco me estaba picando la cara como loco.

—Voy a fumar al balcón, eres aburrido niñero.

—oh, calla… -estaba de pésimo humor. No conforme, había empezado a toser y la nariz me estaba flojeando.

Escuche como Kagome abrió los ventanales del balcón mientras yo recogía su desastre, había ido al mercado y no tuvo la decencia de juntar las bolsas de lo que compró sino tirarlas por todos lados. Continuaba tosiendo como loco y en medio del desastre, cuando se empezó a ver el granito de nuevo vi una bolsita con unas varitas que desprendían cierto olor, unas varitas marrón oscuro que parecían secas. Canela.

Tome la bolsita y salí de la cocina para mirarme en el espejo del pasillo.

_Oh, mierda…_

—Kagome… - le llamé.

—¿Uh? – estaba entrando con el cigarro en la boca aun sin verme.

—Tú… ¿le echaste canela a los panqueques?

—Yep, ¿Por… - la pregunta se le murió en la boca al alzar los ojos y verme el rostro. El cigarro que tenía en los labios se cayó al piso. – Mierda, es alérgico.

La mitad de mi rostro estaba hinchado, mis labios y uno de los lóbulos de mi oreja.

Las siguientes imágenes fueron borrosas y confusas. Solo recuerdo que Kagome manejó hacia una farmacia, no había enfermero o doctor disponible así que ella armó un barullo, luego me llevo entre drogado y mareado a un hospital donde hubo más gritos y barullo. Estaba tan intoxicado que me anestesiaron casi que al entrar y no recuerdo nada más excepto la voz de mi visitante antes de dormirme.

—Oh... Sango me va a matar. Lo siento, Inuyasha. - su voz sonó muy arrepentida y podría jurar que no era la misma Kagome que vi estos dias. — No era mi intención matarte. 

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación de hospital. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban descorridas y estaba atardeciendo, los colores del crepúsculo pintaban toda la estancia. Ya no me dolía la cara y cuando enfoque la vista en el reflejo de la ventana, no estaba inchado. Me sentía mejor.<p>

Alcé los ojos hacia la puerta, pero note un bulto pequeño en el mueble de la habitación, era Kagome toda estrujada y dormida en mala posición con una revista y una bolsa de snacks encima de ella. Sonreí un poco.

Era una chica hermosa sin dudar, bastante revoltosa pero que aparentemente, sacaba su lado dulce cuando alguien peligraba de verdad. Por lo menos pensé eso después de lo último que escuché antes de dormir. Estaba cuestionando entonces si ella solo simulaba toda esa actitud para ahuyentar a la gente, pero luego estaban los tatuajes y me dije a mi mismo que nunca conocí alguna chica que tuviera tanto arte en la piel y siguiera siendo una dulce flor.

Pero mi mundo había sido muy limitado, siempre por el camino derecho, nunca tomando riesgos. Desde pequeño mi padre me enseñó que si hacía las cosas bien y pulcramente todo sería exito para mi, y eso fue lo que hice. La palabra riesgo suponía un ente desconocido para mi. Hasta cuando le pedí a Sango que atendiera el caso de esa , ella no era la chica que fue mi novia cuando estuve en la universidad, era una señora mala copia de mi correcta novia que me dejó por ser demasiado seguro.

Me removí inquieto en la cama ante la evocación de mis propios recuerdos.

"_Nunca arriesgas nada por nadie ni por nada, Inuyasha. Si tu decisión no es segura, no lo tómas... La vida contigo se torna aburrida cuando todos los días repites lo mismo." _

Fue por eso que ella me dejó, porque nunca arriesgue nada en nuestra relación... ni siquiera por ella; cuando decía que la amé todo el tiempo.

Entonces vi a Kagome, y por alguna extraña razón me sentí diferente. Desde que llegó había arriesgado y cambiado mucho de mi mismo.

Siempre me controle, fui decisivo en mis relaciones y planifique mi vida de una manera que persuadió al resto de las personas a hacerlo como yo. Sin embargo, desde su llegada todo fue diferente, me enojaba; me frustraba que ella no hiciera nada de lo que yo decía o planificaba e incluso fui a un bar de mala muerte y me emborraché por primera vez en la vida.

Una mocosa parecida a la diablesa más tentadora me había engatusado, lo que más me sorprendía era que yo lo permití.

Me reí de nuevo y me senté en la cama. Sería una lástima cuando ella se fuera mañana. Entonces mi vida sería aburrida de nuevo y probablemente no me adaptaría ahora a ella.

—¿Estas mejor? — quizás en todo el fin de semana nunca había escuchado un tono más dulce salir de los labios de ella. Se estaba despertando y la bolsa de snacks cayó de su regazo y se esparció en el piso. — Mierda. — se quejó.

Me reí en silencio.

—Si, sólo quiero ir a casa.

Ella me miró y asintió. Salió en busca de la enfermera para podernos ir.

Al Kagome salir por la puerta me di cuenta de algo importante. No quería regresar a mi vida aburrida y solitaria de antes, quería seguir viviendo riesgos. Quería que Kagome se quedara conmigo.

Pero ese era un pensamiento estúpido e imposible. Demasiado infantil. 

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a mi piso me senté en el sofá de la sala, donde todos los cojines antes bien organizados estaban en el piso y restregados a lo largo del mueble sin ningún problema. Antes me hubiera molestado mucho, pero ahora solo me molestaba darme cuenta de que ese desorden llegaría hasta hoy.<p>

—Oe — me llamó Kag mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá con una cerveza. — No era mi intención envenenarte, de verdad. Palabra de...

—No puedes decir exploradora, sé que no lo fuiste.

Ella río.

—Bueno eso depende, si lo fuí, pero no obtuve nunca medallas y me expulsaron del equipo. - sonrió maleficamente y tomó un sorbo de la botella. — Sango se enojaba todo el tiempo porque ella era mi mamá exploradora.

—¿Sango fue exploradora? - solté una carcajada y la sentí recostarse en mi pecho mirando hacia arriba, hacia mi cara. Me tensé un momento.

—Sip, era buena hasta que yo le daba la lata.

—Entonces si quisiste envenenarme porque no puedes jurar en vano.

Kagome me miro a los ojos y sonrió taciturna. Tomó otro trago de la cerveza y me ofreció sabiendo que me negaría. Pero por una vez desde que llegó la sorprendí yo a ella y tomé un poco.

—Aplausos, niñero. Estas matando tu lado aburrido. — tomó de la cerveza nuevamente. — Bueno, como te debo una con eso de envenenarte, palabra de fotografa.

—¿Fotografa? — ¿por eso las fotos la mañana siguiente a la que llegó?

—¡Oh! ¡Salud por esos oficios que no hacen feliz a la familia! — se rió de ella misma. — Bueno si, soy fotografa y por eso me mandaron a donde Sango, querían que ella me hiciera entrar en razón que la fotografía es solo de suerte. Pero yo se que es de talento.

Kagome me estaba diciendo y explicando sus razones, cosa que ella había prometido no revelar mientras estuviera conmigo porque no quería, seguramente, que lavara su cerebro cómo Sango se supone debió hacerlo. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes, yo no la discriminaría por eso.

—A mi me gusta mucho la fotografía, el arte en general me agrada. Por eso te quería llevar a recorrer los museos pero tu nunca te dejaste. No lo entiendo.

—Es cuestión de puntos de vista. Cuando me llevaste, sentí tantos deseos de tomar fotos de todo, era tentador pero claro... — Ella se levanto de mi regazo y se recostó en el sofa. — sin cámara es algo jodido. Sólo tengo esa vieja instantánea que traje y fue lo que pude salvar de mis padres.

La miré un momento y sentí lástima por su situación, frustrado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podrían quitarle lo que más quiere asi nada mas? Kagome se estaba destapando para mi a pago de envenenarme, veía en su cara toda la aflicción que sentía.

—¿Qué hay de los tatuajes? — pregunté.

Ella me miró con ojos filosos pero continuó hablando.

—Son sólo un modo de liberar estrés. El dolor del tatto te hace pensar que es más llevadero que el dolor sentimental; cuenta la historia de lo que llevas dentro sin revelarlo del todo. Ademas... - me miró. - me veo jodidamente sexy tatuada.

—Bueno concuerdo contigo... — eso se escapó.

Kagome me miró sorprendida y luego se rió, y yo la acompañe.

— Vaya, vaya niñero. No eres tan estupido y aburrido.

—¿Porque ahora si me cuentas esto?

—Ya te dije... te lo debo por haberte envenenado sin querer. Además, eres atractivo y pensar que casi te quito una de tus pocas bondades me hizo sentir mal.

Arrugué la cara.

—¿Pocas cualidades? Yo soy todo cualidades

Ella se empezó a reír con fuerza y golpeó su rodilla con su mano. Sus mejillas se sonrojan muchisimo y me miró con el rostro más relajado que le vi desde su llegada. La Kagome verdadera estaba saliendo a flote. Una adolescente común fascinada por los tatuajes y empeñada en ser fotógrafa profesional en contra de la voluntad de su familia.

Solo alguien comun con un caparazón más distinto que el del resto de las personas.

—Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Inuyasha. — dijo sarcastica.

Ya le demostraría lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Ok, holis. Lo dejo hasta acá pq el lunes será el último capítulo. El fin de semana no acaba el domingo para mi, acaba cuando la mañana del lunes te cachetea para decirte: "Hello bitch! I'm here for fucking up your life!"<p>

Siento haberme tardado, estaba organizando las cosas en mi cuenta de fanfiction está semana y me di cuenta de que NO había subido este capitulo cuando lo termine hace muchísimo. Desliz mental, cosas que pasan post-tesis.

Espero les haya gustado y más pronto que tarde subiera el capítulo final._ Lunes_. Quizaaas haga un epílogo, pero aun no estoy segura.

Saludos y besos, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos mas tardex.! :D

Ya actualice Veneno para aquellas interesadas en seguir mi otro fanfic.

Pronto mas de mi bebeses.


	5. Epílogo

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_Un día de estos…_

Lleve al día siguiente a Kagome muy temprano al aeropuerto.

No nos despedimos, solo dijimos "_Hasta luego_"

Increíblemente esa fue la frase más acertada. En los siguientes meses nos mantuvimos en comunicación constante. Aunque Sango me pregunto de los sucesos del fin de semana solo le dije: _"Kagome es como el diablo"_ y ella asintió.

No le conté todo y tampoco planteaba hacerlo. Mi vida retomo su corriente pero presencie cambios en mí, que ni yo mismo pude creer. Mi necesidad por el orden disminuyo un poco y me esforcé por llevarlo solo a las cosas necesarias, como el trabajo, porque con Sango y Miroku la palabra orden parecía más un milagro.

En la primera llamada que Kagome me hizo al regresar a su vida, fue 15 días después de que la dejara en el aeropuerto para decirme idiota… y luego reírse y decir "_gracias, Inuyasha_." La noche antes de que ella partiera, tomé una vieja cámara Nikon réflex que era de mi padre; yo no la usaba porque no me considero bueno en la fotografía y tenía el disparador dañado, y la metí en su maleta.

Luego de un tiempo volví a saber de ella, me entere de que se había ido de casa a comenzar su vida de forma independiente. Trabajaba en un estudio como ayudante y también en un café como mesera, por las noches continuaba sus estudios en una escuela de Artes por Internet. De alguna manera sentía admiración por ella, contra todo pronóstico se arriesgó a tomar sus propias riendas aun cuando es una cría, fue contra toda la corriente y se dio latigazos hasta demostrarse así misma que todo valdría la pena.

Un año después, allí estaba. Probablemente en el invierno más frio de la historia.

Meneé la champagna en mi copa y sonreí viendo la fotografía en la pared.

Uno no se suele ver así mismo en un museo todos los días.

La verdad es que no me impresione por ver la foto allí, algo me decía que me sorprendería cuando venía hacia acá.

—Ves como logro que te veas guapo. — La abrace por la cintura y besé su frente.

—Sí, el bigote con Sharpie me queda bastante sexy.

Kagome soltó una carcajada y brindo por eso.

La foto de la pared era una ampliación de la instantánea que Kagome había tomado de mí la primera noche que paso en mi departamento. Sonaba como una foto muy simple, pero la verdad entendía la belleza de la misma. Mi brazo tapaba mis ojos para tratar de bloquear la luz, mi cabello regado por la almohada, iluminada por unas franjas de luz bastante interesantes, y para dar un toque al más estilo Kagome, un bigote dibujada con Sharpie adornaba la parte superior de mis labios.

—Es porque yo soy muy buena en lo mío, cariño. —afirmo convencida.

Aun a veces me costaba acostumbrarme a los apelativos que Kagome usaba conmigo en los que no vinieran incluidos un insulto mordaz. Pero ella es así.

Desde hace unos meses había comenzado una relación entre ambos, bueno, quizás desde que llego a mi vida fue así, pero solo cuando venía a visitarme o por cosas de trabajo denotaba el tipo de nueva relación que surgió, se creó en algo más serio, sin tapujos ni presiones.

Era un poco difícil adaptarme al hecho de salir con una chica muchos años menor que yo, pero Kagome me hacía sentir joven de nuevo, me hacía pensar que podía recuperar mucho tiempo perdido y vivir una vida nueva.

Era importante para mí que me incluyera en cosas importantes de su vida, como sus logros. Hoy el museo inauguraba un evento fotográfico donde las fotos eran de la autoría de Kagome. Me era impresionante ver como su estilo era como un humor místico, no había dolor, solo misterio, diversión, picardía y amor. Te sentías tranquilo y ameno al apreciar las obras. Solo veía la belleza más pura dentro de esas imágenes.

Mi novia apretó su brazo en mi cintura y me miro a los ojos.

— ¿Te gustan? —susurró bajito. Estaba avergonzada.

No era difícil acostumbrarse a esa imagen suya, era de lo más tierna.

— ¡Keh! Pero que pregunta más tonta, claro que sí.

Ella rio con sinceridad.

Habíamos tomado cosas de la personalidad del otro, como el mal humor y los cariños repentinos.

Kagome se alzó en las puntas de sus pies y me beso en los labios tiernamente.

Gracias a Dios la Galería aún no había sido abierta al público, ella quiso mostrarme su colección antes de que las personas llegaran.

Apreté mi agarre en su cintura y la bese con vehemencia, rápidamente me había puesto adicto a ella ahora que la tocaba con libertad. Cuando nos estábamos poniendo demasiado exigentes nos separamos y Kagome me abrazo por el cuello sonrojado hasta las orejas como yo.

Era tan hermosa, no sabía cómo me había resistido al principio, pero me alegro que ya no tenga que hacerlo.

—Gracias… — fue a penas un suspiro, pero logre escucharla.

Gracias debería decir yo. Pero a Sango, que me la había hecho llegar a la vida.

Ahora que la tenía, jamás la soltaría de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.<p>

Me tarde mucho lo sé, pero espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes.

Espero Reviews y lechugazos xD


End file.
